


[8027]偷欢

by Nurichane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurichane/pseuds/Nurichane
Summary: OOC校草和OOC兔兔的厕所文学
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 10





	[8027]偷欢

**Author's Note:**

> 有原创角色&某愉悦犯捣乱，80有一点点黑，两人都OOC到没边，慎入

系在眼睛上的细长丝绸滑下鼻梁，他漆黑一片的视界由此闯入了些许昏黄的光。富丽堂皇的瓷砖映入眼帘，鼻腔内钻进一丝消毒水和清新剂混杂的味道。

沢田纲吉下意识地想要抬起手，扯下蒙着自己眼睛的东西，一只滚烫的大手从背后伸来，一把抓住了他的两只手腕，连着衬衫袖子上的纽扣一起，紧紧地攥入手心。沢田纲吉闷哼一声，身后人从他体内退出了少许，又带着温热的吐息贴近耳畔，只消一呼一吸间，便轻易地征服了耳侧至后颈那一大片柔软的皮肤。

“阿纲。”那人压低了声音，“我弄痛你了吗？”

“不……没有……”

说话间，那根火热的肉棒又向后退了一些，不知是有意还是无意地，刚好蹭过他肠壁内最为敏感的那一点凸起。沢田纲吉花了好大的力气才把呻吟压下，对一片黑暗喘着粗气，动了动被扣在墙上的双手：“你压到我的扣子了，山本。”

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”

山本武说着，放松了手上的劲道，让手掌间的纽扣滑出，却并未松开那两只手腕。他让自己整根退出，把柱头抵在正下意识地不断收缩的穴口前，下巴搭在沢田纲吉的左肩，用气声对他问道：“真的没有吗？”

“不，唔……没有。”空虚感浪潮般袭来，沢田纲吉试着向后动了动腰臀，很快又被山本武一把扣住，“没有，没有，你做得很好，快进来，山本，快进来——”

掌心里的皮肤在止不住地颤抖。山本武低笑一声，说了句“好”，扣在对方腰上的手沿着人鱼线滑向腹股沟，向后移至浑圆的臀瓣上。他尽量温柔地揉弄手里的软肉，腰胯向前一送，借助早就做好了的润滑，重新进入温暖的甬道里。

“啊……哈啊……”

请求得到满足，他不禁发出叹息一般的呻吟，臀肉再次收缩起来，企图以此引起对方的注意：“再进来点，山本，再……”

“阿纲。”

山本武拢过那只扣着他双腕的手，将沢田纲吉整个人围圈起来，以自己的肘臂为肉垫，把他摁在了金白相错的瓷砖上。他用另一只手包裹住沢田纲吉的右腿腿根，稍一用力便将它举起，用自己与对方相贴的腰腹为他提供着力点，让沢田纲吉的身体向左倾斜，以便与自己的双唇离得更近。

“我们不是说好了吗，阿纲。”山本武张开双唇，在沢田纲吉耳侧呢喃，“做这种事的时候，不可以叫得那么生疏。”

“阿武、阿武——”

叫出第一声的时候，山本武勾起了嘴角，奖赏般地向前顶了顶，缩短了两人间的距离。硬挺的分身再次碾过那处敏感的腺体。沢田纲吉浑身一颤，不由得拔高了尾音，很快又记起两人所在的并非私密场所，赶忙闭紧了嘴。

喘息被锁在口中，化作低低的呜咽撼动他的喉结。

脸颊触碰到了这轻微的颤抖，山本武低低地笑了出来，举起前臂，用自己的手背贴近沢田纲吉的嘴唇，身下向前直直送到底，将受惊的小动物拥了个满怀，另一只手轻轻放下他的大腿，沿着细腻的皮肤游至对方身前，握住了那根正颤巍巍地挺立起来的小东西。

他的手本就比常人的要热一些，掌心的性器却比他的体温来得更为滚烫。山本武用四指包裹起硬起来的柱身，拇指在龟头上摩挲，为沢田纲吉揩掉了缀在铃口的一点液体。

怀中的人抖得更厉害，从咽喉深处发出几声幼兽般的低吼。山本武为之一愣，赶忙松开手里捏着的两只细腕，拥住了他的肩膀，将头埋在他的肩侧，一边抚摸，一边轻声细语地说着安慰之言。

“抱歉，阿纲，是我不好……”

“……不、不要紧的，是我反应过度了……”沢田纲吉侧过头来，对山本武笑笑，“快点弄完回去吧，阿武，我怕……”

“嘘——”

山本武再次捂住了沢田纲吉的嘴，凑在他耳边说道：“小声点，阿纲，有人来了。”

话音刚落，一个陌生的男声便传入耳中。沢田纲吉连忙噤声，只听那个浑厚的声音骂了几句，紧接着公用厕所的金属门被人从外推开，皮鞋踩踏地毯的窸窣声连同另一个声音一道传来。

“老板，您先冷静一下……”

“冷静个屁！干他娘的，老子是听说彭格列首领会出席这场晚宴，才会去巴结那个傻蛋‘铁皮’的！结果呢？钱花了，到这里一来，人家告诉我要找的那位已经离开了？！”

“兴许是彭格列有什么紧要事务需要处理……”

“紧要事务紧要事务，真不愧是大人物，要处理的事情还真是多啊——”

“老板！”

另一个人匆忙打断了男人的话：“慎言啊老板，万一被人听到可就不好了。”

“这个鬼厕所那么偏僻，怎么可能有人？”

“这谁说得准啊，你看——”

对话声突然停了下来，耳侧唯有呼吸与心跳声尚在回响。视觉被剥夺的沢田纲吉此刻敏感到了极点，放轻了自己的呼吸，企图通过任何细微的声响，来在脑内描摹厕所隔间外男人们的一举一动。

然而他失败了。他几乎屏住了呼吸，却没能阻止自己身体的起伏动作。两具活生生的躯体纠缠在一起，结合处随身体的起伏而难以抑制地颤抖。肉棒与甬道磨合纠缠，敏感的腺体被柱身或轻或重地擦碰，令他下意识地夹紧了括约肌。

仅仅是对快感他都应付不及，更不用说其他需要分神费脑的事情。

山本武被夹得苦笑着皱了皱眉，只觉自己的性器硬得发痛。掌心传来异样的感觉，他意识到那是沢田纲吉的性器在产生反应，没敢动手，唯恐让两人发出比呼吸声更重的声音。

隔间内外的静默似乎持续了几个世纪，又仿佛只维持了一个眨眼的瞬间。

“看什么看？‘维修中’，你识字吗？”

“对不起对不起，是我误会了——我连小学都没有上过。”

第一个发声的男人摁下冲水键，骂骂咧咧地走向洗手台，匆匆冲洗了下，很快便再次打开公共厕所的金属门。那个不识字的下属赶忙跟了上去，随着金属门闭合的声音，两人的脚步声便消失在了第二道门的另一边。

“……阿武。”过了一会儿，沢田纲吉才扭过头来，用气音询问身后的友人，“他们走了吗？”

“应该是，我听不到别的声音了。”

沢田纲吉这才舒了口气，却听山本武再次凑到耳边对自己低语：“阿纲，你夹得我好痛。”

“真、真的吗？”沢田纲吉的耳根迅速变红，整个人羞得差点要跳起来“对不起！我这就……”

“还有——你这里好硬，阿纲。”

山本武说着，终于收起五指，将沢田纲吉的分身整个包裹进自己手中。掌心的硬物几乎要将他皮肤上的硬茧点燃。怀中人为此一颤，扶在墙上的手险些滑了下来。

“……我要向阿武的爸爸告状。”

“阿纲？”

“我要告诉山本叔叔，”他的声音低低的，像极了生气的小孩子，“说你被意大利的风俗带坏了。”

山本武又笑了，一边轻轻撸动手里的性器，一边吻了吻沢田纲吉的唇角，说：“你害羞了吗，阿纲？”

“哈、哈啊……这、这些到底是谁教你的啦……”

“唔，大概是无师自通？”山本武用玩笑般的语气回答，“没关系，这里没有别人，无论阿纲说了什么，也只有我一个人知道哦。”

“不，我——”

沢田纲吉刚想说些什么，上衣口袋里的手机突然响起，打断了他的全部思绪。

“咦？”山本武疑惑道，“这个时间，会是谁？”

“恐怕真的有什么要紧的事需要我处理了。”沢田纲吉用方才男人的话开着玩笑，“阿武，我得接这个电话。”

雨之守护者没有说话，只是停下了手上的动作。

他们间有足够的默契：沢田纲吉知道，山本武会照顾形势，暂停这场不合时宜的偷欢；而山本武明白，沢田纲吉不需要自己退出，更不需要为他收拾更衣，只需安静地待在原位，把主导让回给对方。

几乎要贴在墙上的人保持被插入的姿势，从自己口袋里摸出了手机，凭借对随身物件的熟络，摸黑摁下接听，压下快感带来的喘息声，将听筒凑近耳旁。

“喂？”

“嗨，纲吉君！好久不见！”

那个甜腻的声音直刺入耳。沢田纲吉蹙了蹙眉，说道：“白兰，你有事吗？”

“没事就不能联系你了吗？纲吉君好无情，明明几个月前还跟人家说有机会要多多合作的，结果那么久都不联系我，我好寂寞哦♪”

沢田纲吉叹了口气，身体起伏间，分身的肉柱不小心蹭到了山本武手心的茧子。他深吸一口气试图压下窜至喉头的呻吟，抿了抿唇，对话筒说道：“没事的话我就挂了。”

“别急嘛，纲吉君。”对方却不肯就此罢休，“我听说你今天会出席蒙特纳莱堡的晚宴，但是尤尼和桔梗都说没看到你，你是不是没来呀？”

“……尤尼也在吗？真不好意思……我身体不舒服，提前回去了。”

他临时编了个借口，回答出声的同时，脑内也在快速思考对方接下来可能会提出的问题的答案。不料白兰听了他的回答便陷入沉默。就在沢田纲吉开始反思自己是不是说错了什么之时，听筒对面的甜腻声音再次传来：

“好吧，我知道了。”白兰说，经电磁转换的声音有些怪异，“突然打电话过来真是不好意思啦，你和山本君玩得开心一点♪”

沢田纲吉瞪大了眼睛，心脏砰砰直跳，似乎要从喉咙里蹦出。他只觉心头悬得厉害，一股不知名的热流从脚底升起，直窜大脑，括约肌在这样的刺激下一收一缩，眼前突然闪过一道白光，快感刺激下的呻吟再也压抑不住，从他来不及闭合的口中倾泻而出——

他竟因为白兰的一通电话，射在了山本武的手中。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

意识到自己做了什么之前，沢田纲吉先听到了白兰的笑声。他举着手机呆愣在原地，一时没了动作，山本武便将通讯工具从他手里抽走，不由分说地挂断电话，将它揣入自己口袋里，从沢田纲吉体内退了出来。

“山本——”

察觉到同伴动作的沢田纲吉连忙回头，呼唤声刚起了个头，就被对方的动作打断。山本武将沢田纲吉转了个身，扣着他的头把他整个人抱起，用自己的唇堵住对方的一切话语，手臂垫在他的背后，从正面再次进入了沢田纲吉。

“唔——”

“这样可不行啊，阿纲。”好一会儿，山本武才放开对方被吮得发红的嘴唇，“既然不是家族里的‘紧要事务’，那么明显是这边更为紧急才对。”

“阿、阿武……”

“身体不舒服，提前离场了——这不是你说的吗。”他扬起脖子，隔着一层丝绸领带吻了吻沢田纲吉紧闭的双眼，“白兰虽然性格恶劣了点，但不会把真正的理由传出去的。现在已经不需要再急着回去了，我们先在这里把事情做完，好吗？”

沢田纲吉抿着唇点头，山本武便一手托着他的腰，一手解开他扣得严实的外套与内衬。裁剪得体的衣服松松垮垮地挂在沢田纲吉身上。山本武吮了吮他胸前两颗挺立的红珠，在他的锁骨与胸膛留下几粒粉色的印记，接着双手抱着他，把人抵在墙上，开始了新一轮的进攻。

沢田纲吉整个人悬在半空中，双脚摇晃够不着地面，仅有的支点被山本武掌控。他无法自控地向下滑落，等待自己的却是身前人勃起的性器。引力牵着他撞上那根粗大灼热的肉棒，山本武配合着挺身，在柔软的甬道内不断进出。这样的体位下，他能够插得很深，几乎要穷尽直肠，触碰到自己更为温暖的内脏。沢田纲吉满足于不断被填满的快感，括约肌配合着收张吞吐。他只觉那根硬挺的东西穿透了自己的整个身体，抵在了自己的喉咙，只需张开嘴，就能感受到它带着粘腻的分泌液，从自己体内钻出。

于是他张开了嘴，让呻吟声穿透了自己。

友人的笑声钻入耳廓，沢田纲吉这才意识到自己做了什么。他羞涩地捂住了自己的嘴，山本武再次顶到了最深处，凑上前去吻他的手背和眼睛，说：“怎么了，阿纲？你的声音很好听啊。”

“不、不行……会被听到……”

“这里没别的人了，没人会知道我们在做什么。”山本武说，“你要是担心的话，我帮你解开领带，抱着你出去看一眼，好吗？”

“不行！万一有人进来——”

“那就叫出来，好吗？”山本武又吻了吻他的喉结，“我喜欢听你的声音。”

“不……呜……”沢田纲吉摇了摇头，有一滴水从领带与眼睑的缝隙中流出，顺着脸颊淌至下巴，“白兰，他说不定会……”

“他现在不在这里，不是吗？”

沢田纲吉摇了摇头。山本武轻叹一口气，将绑在那人眼前的领带拉下。黑色丝绸背后的那双眼里满含生理泪水。他为友人拭去眼角的泪，将对方抱得更紧了些，对沢田纲吉的眼睛说“看着我”，接着吮住他那两片充血的唇瓣，一边接吻，一边从他体内退出了些许，再次开始把他往墙上顶。

那套手工剪裁的高级制服被他们弄出了片片褶皱，挂在沢田纲吉脚跟的长裤同山本武的手臂纠缠，皮带与纽扣相撞，发出颇为清脆的叮叮声，欢爱中的两人却已经无暇顾及。听觉敏锐的剑客，只听得到怀中人喉头翻滚沸腾的呜咽；而被吻得快要窒息的黑手党教父，耳畔除了雨守的喘息声外，再也容不下别的声音。

他们都是里世界有头有脸的人，却双双从令人迷醉的晚宴上溜出，在一方狭小的厕所隔间里，把自己交付给彼此，沉溺在另一场盛筵之中。

又一次加快的抽送间，山本武终于射了出来。他于是放慢了速度，细心照料沢田纲吉的肉穴，一边握住对方的分身开始撸动。

沢田纲吉被激得呻吟出声，很快射了一次，在山本武准备解开领带替自己清理时，拦下了友人的动作。

“阿纲？”

“先……不慌。”他喘息着解释，“我有叫助理开我的私人汽车来。我们去停车场，有什么等上了车再说。”

山本武眨了眨眼睛，意会到他的意思时，笑了出来。

“好。”他回答道，再次将自己的吻印在了沢田纲吉的眼睛上。

这处位置偏僻的厕所的门很快被打开，晚宴内无数人遍寻不得的彭格列首领同他的雨守从里面走出，匆忙地向地下停车场而去。两人衣衫凌乱，呼吸时重时轻，脸上都挂着红晕，好似尽情享受了美酒之后，从热情的人群中狼狈逃出。

首领助理接受了这个解释，将自家首领送入车厢后，听从雨守的指示，对两人恭敬地行了一礼，目送车辆尾灯消失在视线里，这才掏出手机，联络许久未见的友人，准备蹭他的车离开。

在所有人都看不见的小路上，黑色的轿跑缓缓停靠在路边，熄了所有的灯。驾驶位的人从里面锁上了车，放倒副驾的座椅靠背，跪立在座椅上，弯下了腰。

银月羞涩地钻入云中。

要下雨了。


End file.
